shades_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
My Friends
(ty brocky ily) (WARNING: REALLY LONG AND SAPPY CRAP) Nicki= This may be strange to see as Nicki and I lost touch with each other, but she deserves to be acknowledged. I joined Wikia a good six or five years ago, even before I joined CHB or DARP. I was active on a random RP wiki, then I stumbled upon Hogwarts RP Wiki. It was an amazing experience, and I consider Nicki probably my first true online friend. We were best friends and I literally couldn't want to get home every day, just to talk to her. Even after the days of Hogwarts RPG wiki ended, we still chatted occasionally on CHB. But now we almost rarely to never talk, and I regret that. I miss you girlie <3 |-| Oli= Probably the first real friend I made when I rejoined CHB. I returned to CHB around 2012 ish? And around that time I would always see Oli on chat, but I was really scared of him so I avoided talking to him. Then I think he said something about SNSD, and I flipped out because I recognized them even though I wasn't a kpop fan then. But being friends with Oli turned me into a Sone and a K-pop fan in general, even though back then I only really listened to SNSD and Sistar xD But even besides Kpop, I would look forward to talking to Oli in chat every single day and he was, and still is, one of my all-time best friends. He's just so down to earth and I always just felt ridiculously happy talking to him, because he almost never got mad at me or judged me. I literally can't describe how amazing Oli is. This guy is amazing, seriously. Crunchie/Wooyoung/Olibear, thank you for all the crap I gave you and you put up with it and never giving up on me <3 |-| Brockles= *deep breath* Phew, okay. SO, like Oli, you intimidated the literal hell out of me whenever we were on CHB chat xD I think because Oli was close with you and talked about you a lot, that I became curious. I forget exactly how we started talking, but we both liked kpop and we both liked to rant about random crap. I can barely recall our conversations, but even then I considered him a best friend. I remember being like, stupidly happy when he said I was one of his baes *tear tear* But I think this year when we both joined DARP is when we really started talking. I talk to him every single day now, and I enjoy every conversation. We tend to disagree on some things, but we both like to fangirl in chat and have random deep conversations or just talk in general. Sometimes I feel bad because I can be lazy and not helpful when you needed advice or just someone to talk to, but you've always been there for me, so now I want to be there for you. You always make me laugh and never fail to link me very important videos and gifs. I have bad days a lot, and you always cheer me up. I love you, Brockles/Bayleef/Seohyun <3 |-| Liv= We only started talking this year when I rejoined DARP, but even though she's one of my newer friends I already love her to pieces. I forgot exactly how we began talking, but we both liked Kpop (obviously) and we both were friends with Brocky. We liked to fangirl over our character ships and EXO, and I quickly found you to be such an entertaining and fun person to talk to. I felt, like, extremely honored when you put me as one of your squad/inner circle on your user page xD But likewise, I consider you a good friend. Our time zones can be a bitch, since you tend to be on when I have to go, but we still manage to have really fun conversations a lot and plan random crap. Livia, saranghae ~ |-| Jaye= WIP |-| Butter= WIP